mafiaonlinegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Halloween Mafia Day 2
DAY 2: KIDS OKTOBERFEST Today was not just a regular day, it was special. It just happened to be the annual Oktoberfest for the kids. This meant that all the kids would get together in the school playground, and partake in many activities. They had pony rides, pumpkin pie, pin the tail on the donkey and bobbing for apples in a big tub, candy, etc.,etc. For the while, the kids were dancing to the latest craze and enjoying their refreshments. The parents were glad to keep the kids out of trouble. They helped bake and supply everything. This was certain to be a super after school bash, filled with lots of fun. As the day of fun and frolicking went on, the kids started whispering to each other about who was most likely to be the recent killer. The talk was spreading rapidly among them, and they were secretly devising a plan. They would'nt hardly take a glance at Batman, because he was their only suspect, and most likely, the killer of the past 2 nights. It was time for an apple bobbing competition. All the kids divided into two lines to go head-to-head, until the last 2 remained for the championship. There was no doubt that they would allow Batman to win. He was up against the best apple-bobber, with the most authentic-looking costume. Frankenstein was to challenge Batman, to see which kid would bite the most apples from the water. Suddenly, the witch told the chaperone that there was an emergency inside of the school. She ran up the stairs to see about it. Someone exclaimed, "Yes! It worked!" The cap gun went off, they both dunked their heads in the water. This was the best time to rid the goodies of a murderer. Frankenstein easily pushed a button in his back pocket, that jolted out 8000 volts into the water, from his neck bolts. This costume was only safe for the one who was wearing it. Batman began to vibrate shockingly, as a little tree in a tornado. His body fell into the water half way and went still. Frankenstein and the rest of the kids backed off and played stupid with fake screams and cries. Alas, the end of Batman, it was a quick death but, the easiest way for the goodies to get revenge. It just goes to show. Sometimes, it takes a good bullsh*ter to save his own behind, and help out his abettors future. NIGHT 3 ENDS @ 8PM PST AND 11PM EST Roster: 1. DarthNoob - Hannah Montana - Dead by popular demand 2. Framm 18 - voted CP 3. Marth/DudleyDude - Phantomized 4. Clozo - sayalzah 5. musicluvr95- sayalzah 6. tellis150 - followed the trail of candy and sawed in half by the Baddies 7. LIS - suffocated thanks to the Baddies 8. Crazypainter - sayalzah 9. Unreality - music 10. Brandonb - sayalzah 11. Sayalzah - Batman- electrocuted by Frankie. Backups: 1. Icktinike END OF DAY 2